Let me love you
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: something happens to make Canada afraid to be around Cuba, Can Cuba convince him that it's alright? I don't own Hetalia *sad face*(M for later chapters )
1. Chapter 1

"Please Matthew!" Cuba whined causing the Canadian to grin.

"Beg for it." Canada giggled lightly at Cuba's needy sigh. Thinking he had a chance Cuba quickly reached for the tub of ice cream, but Canada moved it out of the way giggling. "Ah ah! I said beg for it." Really Canada was taking too much please in torturing the poor Cuban, but he couldn't help it. He considered it pay back for all the times he mistook him for America. Cuba guessed it was time he amused him. Cuba gets on his knees in front of Canada and bows repeatedly.

"Oh please great Matthew grant me the pleasure of having some of your delicious ice cream." Cuba smirked as Canada began to laugh. He stood up and looked down at the happy Canadian . "Please Mateo." He whispered. Canada's laughing stopped abruptly and his face flushed.

"Eh, S-sure here ya go." He handed Cuba the slowly melting ice cream tub and Cuba accepted it with glee. Canada watched him shove spoonful after spoonful of the sweet treat into his mouth and flushed a little darker. Canada always had a crush on Cuba but he never acted on it. It was getting harder and harder not to show it. The way Cuba had whispered his nickname sent unhealthy shivers down his spin, but in a good way. Cuba turned from the quickly disappearing dessert and stared back at Canada.

"Hey, Matthew are you doing alright? You don't look so good." He stared down at the Canadian a face full of concern, and ice cream…on the corner of his mouth. Canada's eyes were focused on that tiny patch of vanilla on the man's dark skin. Cuba had set down the tub of ice cream and his hands now rested on the upper parts of Canada's arms. Slowly Canada leaned up towards Cuba's face. "M-Mateo?" Cuba blushed a deep red as Canada's tiny pink tongue darted out and licked up the sweet vanilla.

With half-lidded eyes Canada placed his wind-chapped lips on Cuba's in a sweet kiss. Cuba's eyes widened and his hands slipped down on Canada's arms. Cuba had always had strong feelings for his Canadian partner but was afraid to scare away his only true friend. He never believed in a million years that the one he secretly loved would kiss him, but now he was and Cuba couldn't be happier. His eyes slid shut and he pressed his lips lightly back against Canada's. As soon as he felt Cuba kiss back something clicked in Canada's mind, causing his eyes to fly open and his cheeks to flush darker. As quickly as he could, Canada pulled back from Cuba and raised his hands in front of himself in a sort of protection.

"I-I'm sorry Cuba! I-I don't know what came over me! S-Sorry!" With that stuttered apology Canada took off out of the hotel room they had been sharing for meetings and was soon out of sight. Canada didn't know where he was running to he just wanted to get as far away from Cuba and his embarrassment as possible. He eventually found himself outside running down the street before his face ended up smashing into someone's chest. He pulled away from the person he ran into muttering a million apologies and rubbing his forehead.

"Woah! Dude Mattie! What's up bro?" America's loud voice was the response he got from his victim. Canada looked up at his brother's goofy smiling face and puts on a fake smile.

"O-oh Hello Alfred. I am really sorry I ran into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-" Canada was cut off by America grabbing his arms roughly and pulling him closer to his face.

"Dude Mattie, why are you crying?" Canada hadn't even felt the tears running down his face. America didn't look happy with the scowl on his face. "Tell me, what happened Matthew." Canada managed to pull one arm out of America's death grip and wipe the tears from his face. He smiled at his twin trying to deter him.

"I-It's nothing Alfred. I'm alright." That determined look on America's face grew more concentrated as he stared into Canada's eyes. Quickly America wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulders and dragged him off down the street.

"Whatever bro! you're totally going out drinking with me, Eyebrows and Francy-pants tonight! And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Canada stumbled over his feet as he was dragged unwillingly to a decent looking bar. America pulled him in and waved at France and England who were settled in the corner of the bar. France happened to be on his third glass of wine while England was still sipping at his first beer. France stood as America pushed Canada towards the table.

"Mattieu! Have you come to drink with your Papa!" France took the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. Canada laughed awkwardly and hugged him back a little. Canada was tried to speak but was interrupted by America once again.

"Dude! Mattie was having a little problem that he won't tell me so I thought , since I'm the hero and everything, That I would try to cheer up my bro! Drinks and Hamburgers for everyone!" America was a little too excited about drinking for Canada's taste but he wasn't going to refuse a drink or two, it might give him the courage needed to face Cuba tonight. France pushed Canada an arm lengths away and stared into his eyes.

"Mattieu is everything alright?" Canada could tell that France was worried about him. He sighed deeply and shook his head no. France led the sad Canadian to a seat between him and America, who sat next to England. They ordered him a glass of wine, before France spoke again. "What happened mon cher?" Canada took a sip of the wine that was placed before him and sighed once more.

"I-I did something that I shouldn't of….. He'll never forgive me…." For the second time tears fell from Canada's eyes. France patted his back gently trying to soothe the poor boy. England pulled a cloth out of his pocket and handed it over to Canada, who took it with a small thank you.

"What did you do Matthew? Who do you think will never forgive you?" England asked softly. He didn't want to yell at the boy and startle him into crying more. Canada wiped his eyes and took a big drink out of his wine, much to France's disgust. That was not the proper way to drink a wine. Canada took a deep breath.

"C-Cuba…I-I….kissed him…." Canada was flushed but having America and England spewing beer next to him wasn't helping with his embarrassment. France simply choked a little on his drink, not expecting his sweet little Canada to have kissed someone, especially not Cuba. He was proud of his Canada, but it seemed that Canada wasn't as proud of himself.

"You kissed Cuba! Why would you do something like that Mattie!? Did he force you to? I'll never forgive him for it!" America declared. England slapped the back of his head mumbling something about him being an idiot. Canada looked frightened at America's outburst and tried to clarify more.

"N-No! That's not it! I-I kissed him…of my own accord…" France smiled sympathetically at Canada.

"Mon cher, why do you think that Cuba would hate you?" Canada fiddled with the drop of wine left in his glass, swirling it around.

"Cause I…. I just licked ice cream off his face and kissed him… I'm so stupid!" With force Canada slammed his head on the table, startling the others. He had never been a violent person and it worried them.

"Matthew If that Wanker hates you then he needs to get his bloody priorities fixed. You are a wonderful guy and Cuba would be lucky to have you." England, feeling the need to further his compliment, patted Canada's back sternly. America rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure of how to help his brother with cigar for brains.

"Man this is gonna take some getting used to, but I'm the Hero so I can get through anything!" He stood quickly and threw his hand in the air enthusiastically. "Another round of drinks!We have a depressed guy over here who needs to get totally wasted, dude!" The bartender nodded at the request and poured them some of his strongest drinks.

A few hours and quite a few drinks later France is forced to drag home a completely drunk Canada. Apparently Canada wasn't only a light weight but also a dead weight once he drank enough. Shifting the Canadian on his side, France knocked on the hotel door praying silently that Cuba was still awake. As soon as his hand left, the door flew open revealing a very worried Cuba. France smiled at him, though he was just being polite.

"He's a bit drunk. Would you take him si vous plait?" Cuba bent down and scooped Canada up into his arms like a man does his bride. France sighed, glad to get the weight off of his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing him back. I looked everywhere for him, guess I really should have checked the bars…" Cuba had no clue how much France knew, but he knew that Canada had gone to him now and France had brought him back, the least he could do was thank him. France smiled eerily and got as close to Cuba as he could.

"Listen to me Cuba. If you hurt or do anything highly inappropriate to mon fils I will kill you." Putting a great amount of fear into the Cuban, France walked off waving goodbye happily. Cuba walked back into the hotel room, shutting the door with his foot, he stared down at the Canadian in his arms.

"Mateo… why did you run off like that?" He didn't expect an answer. Cuba placed Canada on the bed, but when he went to stand back up a hand grabbed onto his shirt. When Cuba tried to pull back again, Canada groaned in his sleep. Cuba blushed but smiled none the less. He took his place next to Canada, covered them with the blankets and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms. Cuba ran his hand through Canada's hair lovingly. He knew that he shouldn't be enjoying having the smaller boy in his arms like he was after what had happened before, but he did love the Canadian. Cuba kissed his forehead before falling asleep.

**I hope you guys liked it so far! I worked really hard on it! Favorite and review please! More chapters coming out soon, with little bits of male lovin~.**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada woke the next morning his head pounding but his body comfortably warm. He snuggled into the warmth not really knowing what it was. Two arms wrapped tighter around him and his eyes opened quickly to stare up at the sleeping Cuban male. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that he was in the Cuban's arms and just how closely his body was pressed against the one next to him.

How had he gotten back here? Why was he now laying in Cuba's arms? The last thing the Canadian remembered was being out drinking with his brother, Francis and Arthur. He didn't remember coming back to the hotel, let alone getting into bed with the man he'd just kissed the night before. With slightly widened eyes he glanced down at himself. Thank god he was still clothed.

He placed his hands on Cuba's chest trying to get away, but the arms around him tightened. Canada stiffened as he felt Cuba burry his face in his hair. "Stay here just a little longer Mateo… I'll get up and make you breakfast…" Canada's heart began to race. Cuba wanted to hold him. They stayed like that for just awhile longer before Cuba released him and stood from the bed.

"We don't have much in here, but I'll get ya something." Cuba walked over to the little counter on the other side of the room and started a pot of coffee. A sweet maple blend, just for the Canadian. Out of the small fridge he took out a pair of blueberry muffins. He put them in the microwave for just a few seconds, until they were warm. Once everything was done he poured a cup of coffee and brought it over to Canada, who was now sitting up in the bed.

"I hope ya like the coffee. I know I like a good cup after a night of drinking…" It felt so awkward talking to Canada after what had happened the day before. Cuba had so many questions for the Canadian but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to ask them.

"Are you going to have anything?" Canada's voice was barely above a whisper, but Cuba had heard him.

"Nah, I'm… I'm not really hungry right now." Canada saw through Cuba's lie. He picked up one of the muffins and handed it over to Cuba.

"Please eat something…" Cuba took it, mumbling a small thank you. Canada scooted over in the bed and patted the space beside him. "Sit..please…" Cuba nodded and sat next to him. Everything was so awkward between the two of them now. Neither of them spoke for the longest time. Canada was the one to break the silence.

"I'm…I'm sorry about yesterday." He swallowed hard; His nerves getting to him. "Please don't be mad at me…" He was gonna break. He'd said two sentences and he just wanted to break down and cry.

"Mateo…" Cuba didn't know what he wanted to say. No that's a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him it was ok, he wasn't mad, that he loved him. He wanted to ask if he could kiss his beautiful sweet chapped lips, but he knew that it would make the small Canadian run off again.

"I'm not mad. Just please don't run off again.." Canada looked up into Cuba's eyes for a moment. He had never intended to kiss him in the first place, not like that, but he wanted to do it again. He looked away quickly knowing where this would go if he continued to stare. Cuba was being so calm about everything that happened and he didn't know why. He practically did a kiss and run, and now Cuba was giving him breakfast in bed. He had even held him before and it had been nice. Canada could feel his face heating up. Taking a quick swig of the still hot coffee hoping to conceal the blush on his cheeks, Canada coughed and sputtered as it burned his lips.

"Are you ok? It's still hot Mateo." Cuba was right there taking the cup from his hands and rubbing his back gently. Wiping some coffee off his lips, Canada looked into Cuba's eyes and got immediately lost in those caring brown orbs. "Did you hurt yourself?" Canada lightly licked his lips and smiled slightly.

"I'm alright. Just burned my lips…" Cuba's eyes drifted to the reddened lips of the Canadian and felt himself slowly lean in. Canada's heart began to beat fast and his eyes widened.

"Mateo…" It was just a whisper but it made Canada's cheeks heat up. He could feel his Cuban friend's hot breath dance across his face and his heart jumped. His violet eyes slipped closed just waiting for the wonderful contact. Cuba's lips hovered above Canada's before…

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to put a second chapter on this story and this is what I got for now! I'll be uploading more soon! =^-^=**


End file.
